


Meant to be

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: Trying to have alone time with your boyfriend in a house filled with family and friends was rather difficult as Winry was quickly discovering.





	Meant to be

Trying to have alone time with your boyfriend in a house filled with family was rather difficult as Winry was quickly discovering. Her granny was in the lounge down the hall entertaining guests with Alphonse while Edward was meant to be helping her wash and dry the dishes in the kitchen.

_Meant to be_.

Instead of drying the plates, Ed had pressed himself up against her back, pinning her to the worktop. He had pulled down the neck line of her top, exposing her shoulder and was making red marks on her neck. Winry moaned and felt her legs quiver; she could feel a heat building up between her legs.

“You have to be quiet Win, we can’t let them find out.” Ed muttered into her ear. His hand slid down her flat stomach and teased at the top of her skirt, dipping his fingers slightly and touching the top of her short curls.

Winry pressed her rear back into his pelvis and felt core throb at the feel of him hard against her. Her hands clasped the counter she was pinned against; hard enough her knuckles were turning white. Ed grunted and ground his hips against her in response. He moved his free hand under her top and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

“You’re not wearing a bra today? Gods Winry, you’re trying to kill me.” He moaned huskily into her ear. He slid his hand further into her knickers and slipped a finger through her slick folds, teasing her clitoris. Winry slumped over the counter even more so only her tiptoes were touching the floor. Edward took his damp hand and stepped back slightly. He lifted her skirt up around her waist and pulled her knickers down enough to expose her folds. He ran a thumb over her and dipped it in slightly before crouching down behind her and bringing his face up to Winry’s wet centre.

He blew out cool air through his lips and lent forward, flattening his tongue across her and dragging upwards. He could feel Winrys legs trembling as he held her lips apart. The sounds she was emitting were making his head spin, he had never been so hard before.

A loud bark of laughter made them both freeze for a second, listening for any movement that would indicate someone coming towards them. It bought Winry’s thoughts crashing back to reality.

“Ed we have to stop.” She pushed herself up from the counter. Ed immediately backed off and tried to adjust himself subtly.

“I-I’m sorry Winry, I got caught up. I didn’t mean to upset you, I thought you were enjoying it.” He rubbed the back of his neck and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking ashamed.

“What? No Ed!” Winry stood and sorted out her knickers and skirt before she went to him. “I WANT to do all of that with you, It’s just I forgot how close everyone else was in the other room and that we were in an open kitchen where anyone could walk in.” She took his face in her hand and looked directly into his eyes.

“Come with me now Ed.”

“Where are we going?”

“To my room to finish what you started. I’ve never felt so hot before.” And with that, Winry snatched his hand and dragged him quietly up the stairs.


End file.
